Team Fortress 2 vs Overwatch
Description Team Fortresses RED Team, Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, and the Spy, take on the 23 Characters that make up Overwatch, which will comprise of Genji, McCree, Pharah, Soldier 76, Sombra, Reaper, Tracer, Bastion, Widowmaker, Hanzo, Junkrat, Mei, Torbjorn, D.va, Winston, Roadhog, Zarya, Reinhardt, Mercy, Lucio, Symettra, Ana, and Zenyatta. will the Original decimate Overwatch back into retirement, or will Overwatch throttle RED Team into nothingness? Introduction No Research!!! JUST BLOODSHED!! D!! B!! X!! DBX!! Pre-Fight (Setting: Watchpoint: Gibraltar, 11:00 A.M.) The cast of characters that make up Overwatch sat in Winston's Home, as he Started a discussion abiyt a Ghastly shift of events, After word got out of Overwatch being recalled, The citizens WInston and Crew hoped to protect have decided to take the matters of dealing with this in the Burly Hands of Saxton Hale, who has plans for the 23 Overwatch Mercenaries. Winston:"According to Records and Newspapers I've seen, the Citizens we wanted to protected decided to hire Mercenaries to assassinate us all. Murmurs occur throughout the Entire Laboratory as Athena comments. Athena:"I told you this would happen, Winston." Reaper:"Can it, Athena." Lena Oxton, who Overwatch refers to as Tracer, stands up with her cheek puffed. Tracer:"Oi Winston!, Do we know who they hired?" She asked with true curiosity, as WInston refocused and turned to the Blackboard. WInston:"Yes we do Actually, Lena, they gave the rights to hire Mercenaries to an Australian brute known as Saxton Hale." Winston shows a PIcture of the Brute australian, in Which Explodes soon after, Noone is harmed, yet they all turn to a furious Junkrat. Junkrat:"Oi, sorry Mates! but an Australian like him dusn't DESERVE to be refered to as Australian, I want to blow him up!" Roadhog pats Junkrats shoulder to calm to Demolition Man down. Winston:"AS I WAS SAYING.." He raised his voice so he could be heard, before continuing. "Saxton replied that he called for his very own mercenaries to deal with us, Refered to as the RED Team." WInston informed, as he says this, a Helicopter is heard flying overhead, The 23 Mercenaries of Overwatch knew who it was, it was the RED Team. Winston:"Get ready Team! Let's defend our lives, for Overwatches sake!" WInston leaped off with his Tesla Cannon as the rest followed suit to prepare for battle. ''-------'' The Helicopter housed Saxton Hale, his Administator, a Mann Co. branded Robot piloting the Helicopter, and the REd Team, Scout, The Speedster. Soldier, The Rocket Launching Manniac. Pyro, The Fiery Lunatic. Demoman, The Drunken Irishman. Heavy, The Russian Tough Guy. Engineer, the...Engineer. Medic, The Sadistic German Doctor. Sniper, The Piss-Happy Camper. and of course the Spy, the Sweet talking Back-Stabber, they were all discussing what their mission was. Saxton Hale:"Alright you Hippies!! Your objective is to eliminate every enemy you encounter in that base, in that base houses the Once-Disbanded team known as Overwatch, which currently comprises of 23 Mercenaries." The Administator continued. "And if you succeed, you will be granted a reward of A Million big ones, all 9 of you." The Greedy Mercenaries Jaws dropped, and Cheered at this. Scout:"Kill some Rival team? You Got it Brother!" Heavy simply laughed. "Baby Team will be crushed! Haha!!" The 9 High Fived each other with a Smirk. Saxton Hale frowned moments after, and spoke again. "Also, the Respawn Machine does NOT reach over here, so be careful not to die, Especially YOU Medic." Saxton glared at the German, who lost all his color in fear, as they landed where the Payload of W:G Usually is. Hale:"Now Hippies, get ready for combat!! Your Mission starts NOW!!" The Nine Mercenaries Walk off the Helicopter, that flies off after they all land on the New Arena for them. Scout:"This will be Easier than taking Sandwiches from Heavies!" Boomstick:HERE WE GO!!!! 'FIGHT!' Team Fortress 2 - 9 Overwatch - 23 Both teams Scattered off in Various Directions, Scout rushed Head on, Heavy and Medic moved as a Group, as the Two Explosive Experts, Soldier and Demoman both launched in the Direction of the First point of Gibraltar. All the while Reaper, Sombra, and Widowmaker hid as a Group, thinking of a Strategy to Overwhelm the Mercenaries. Reaper:"Any Plans..?" Reaper asked in his Low-Key as Hell voice, Widowmaker and Sombra started to think. Widowmaker:"I can Mow them down one by one if I play My Cards righ-" She was Cut off by Sombra. Sombra:"Nah, Let's mess with em, they are outnumbered anyway." She was playfully playing with a Ball of Cybernetic Energy, Widowmaker slapped her and scowled. Widowmaker:"imbecile! they hired them for a Reason!" Widowmaker Yelled as Reaper facepalmed, he rushed off ahead to deal with this alone as they bickered. As he did so, Junkrat and Roadhog rushed into Action, blowing the Control point for Open, They witnessed the first of the Mercenaries, Pyro. Pyro:"Mpfllph?" It tilted its head at the Two unfamiliar faces infront of Pyro, Pyro decided to bring out what he thought was a Rainblower, but is instead a Flamethrower. Junkrat and Roadhog laughed at the Insane Muffled Man as Junkrat bomb-jumped over him. Junkrat:"Happy Birthday to you, ya FREAK!" ''Junkrat launched a few bombs at Pyro, who reacted immediately with a Compressive Blast to send the 3 Bombs at the Explosive Mercenary, it sent him careening skyhigh, Roadhog reached for his Hook and shot it out at Junkrat, who grabbed onto it as He is pulled back down infront of the Muffled Merc, Junkrat delivers a Sucker Punch to Pyro, placing a explosive on his face before detonating. '''BOOM!!' Both are Sent flying, Pyro survives the attack with various wounds, as Junkrat is hardly scratched by that explosion, he Merely laughs at Pyeo, who muffly calls out.. "MEDIC!!" Medic looks over with Heavy and takes the lead of the two to head to Pyro's Destination and see the two Maniacs running towards where Pyro called. Heavy and Medic entered behind them. Junkrat:"Oi! Who are you blokes?!" Junkrat asked as He looked behind him, Aiming his Grenade Launcher at the two, Heavy replies by Readying His Minigun. Heavy:"BETTER RUN COWARDS!! PYRO! RUN BABY!" Pyro runs off as Heavy unleashes havik with his Minigun, Junkrat ducks outta the way as Roadhog throws his Hook at the Russian and impales his Chest, pulling him over, Heavy switches to his Fists and winds up a Punch as he is Sent careening towards Roadhog, and punches the Pigman. Heavy:"Hah!" ''Roadhog is sent into the nearby Stairs and groans, Readjusting himself as Heavy hustles over to Roadhog, Medic takes the oppurtunity to hide, Junkrat simply dumbfounded of what happened, and now with no fights to fight currently. ''Junkrat:"Well SHIT." He huffed in anger. Roadhog and Heavy were at the Top of the Stairs of the near first point of Gibraltar, Launching Punches, at each other As Roadhog shoots Heavy in the face with multiple amounts of Scrap, blinding the Russian but mostly pissing him off as He started to shoot at Roadhog, who Suddenly loads in a Fuck-ton of Shrapnel into his Scrap Gun and readied it. Roadhog:"I'm a One Man Apocalypes." Heavy:"You are DEAD!!" The Two let out their Barrage of Ammo, Neither getting knock backed by the Other as they both endured the Power of eaches Barrage of Bullets, until Both heard a Click. Heavy still heard Sasha letting out the barrage of Minigun ammo, He knew what it was, and Let out a Loud laugh as he Walked over to Roadhog who had to Reload his Scrap Gun, he attempt to Launch his Hook at Heavy, who reacted quickly By grabbed onto it with both hands, He reeled in Roadhog using Roadhogs OWN Hook against him and immediately loosened his Fingers and formed his Left hand into a Hand-Gun and uttered his Famous Taunt phrase. Heavy:"POW! HAHA!!" Roadhog was sent FLYING Off the Roof with a Shout of Anger, Heavy laughed as he blew at his fingers, before eating his Sandvich With an Iconic: "Om, nom, nom.." KO!! Team Fortress - 9 Overwatch - 22 Widowmaker and Sombra were still bickering when the Spy came across the two And hid With Cloak, Listening to them closely. Widowmaker:"Look, do your thing, if it Gets you killed, then I don't care, just DON'T Get in Reaper and Moi's way, Dear.." ''Widowmaker left By using his Grapple to find a Higher perched place to pick off the Opposition, Spy took this Oppurtunity to disguise as Reaper to pick off Sombra quick and walks over. Spy (Reaper):"Hey..Sombra, thought of a Plan already?" The "Blackwatch" Mercenary asked as She looked over at him, shocked by his appearence. ''Sombra:"Gabe! hey..Nope! thought of a Plan yourself yet?" ''"Reaper" simply shakes his head as he informs her to Sniper, who is readying himself to camp the entire Match on the Highest Point of Gibraltar, right near the entrance of the attacking Base. ''Sombra:"Thanks?" She said as she ran over, Spy, still disguised as Reaper walked behind her as she readied her Translocator at her feet and Runs off, Spy, still indisguise, readies his Revolver...the Ambassador at Sombra's Head, When he felt a Bullet graze him, Spy's shock caused him to miss his Target and reveal himself to the Foe behind him...The REAL Reaper. Spy:"Oh you IMBECILE!" Spy and Reaper stared each other down, as Sombra, invisible, sneaks behind the Mercenaries still at the Base, such as...The Engineer, who was also perched high up..Sombra climbed up to the Top, where Sniper was sitting, drinking his Coffee, readying Jarate, and Reloading his Sniper Rifle. as Sombra readied to Kill the Sniper, Spy and Reaper shot at each other, Both dealing damage towards each other, Spy activated his cloak to Sneak behind Reaper to finish him off with a Backstab...When Spy decloaked..The Reaper turned around and Shot and Spy slashed, Both recoiled in Pain from the Attack, Reaper dropped one his Shotguns while Spys Cloak was busted by the Shotgun round, The two groaned as Spy attempted to finish off the Reaper with another Headshot attempt.. BLAM! The Spy's irritated look turned into one of a Cold lifeless shell of himself, Reaper shot him in the Abdomen before he could even attack, Reaper quickly grabbed Spy after the Wounded Mercenary nearly collapsed and smirked. Reaper:"Meet you in HELL." ''Reaper immediately snapped Spy's neck after uttering those menacing words and Absorbed the Dark orb his Foe left, before teleporting further into Gibraltar...however...The Spy left a Final trick before he died, On Sombra's Translocater, is a Small grey box, Sapping at it...The Sapper..The deactivates the Translocater without Sombra even knowing. Sombra unvieled herself and Snickered as she Gets out her Machine Pistol...and aims it at Snipers back...he turns around sensing her Presence and retaliates. Sniper:"''OI! A Spy! I'm gonna wrangle you like a Croc!" He grabs one of the Jars he recently filled and throws it at Her. "JARATE!!" CRASH! Sombra finds herself covered in Not only bloody glass, but a Strange Yellow liquid...which she identifies...Quickly. Sombra:"Uegh!! Es Esta Pipi?!" She utters, Distracted as Sniper grabs her and throws her behind him off his Post..she realizes this is the best time to activate her Translocater... Sombra:"Eh!? why isn't it working?!" She screams as she Hears a different piece of Machinery working that makes her Heart sink. BEEP BEEP! The Sentry Gun that Ole Engie fired up activated as It shot at Sombra, obliterating the Spanish Hacker into a Dead Gal. Engie:"Ahhh..Another Imbecile Bites the dust." DOUBLE KO? Back at Spys Corpse....a Figure rises up...and tidies himself...The Spy, Still alive, due to utilizing his Dead Ringer seconds before his death. He puts on the Cloak and Dagger watch and vanishes to hide. Spy:"I'll be SEEING You.." Team Fortress 2 - 9 Overwatch - 21 Category:'Overwatch Vs Team Fortress 2' themed DBXs Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights